Entrevista con unos Vampiros Ruidosos
by PumaPantera50
Summary: Cada determinado tiempo se celebra un evento que reúne a los miembros de una comunidad secreta, durante los meses previos a este evento se realizo un documental en donde se explican características de esta comunidad y la importancia de su secreto; ser el hermano de en medio en una familia de 13 no es fácil, sobre todo en una familia de vampiros.


Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste y poder mejorar con el tiempo y la práctica.

Los personajes de "The Loud House" pertenecen a Nickelodeon.

Historia inspirada en el falso documental "Entrevista con unos vampiros", "Lo que hacemos en las sombras", o "Lo que hacemos en las sombras ", como sea que lo conozcan .

Símbolos:

*: Escenas de montaje

"": Letreros de pantalla

* * *

En una sala oscura se escucha el sonido de un proyector mientras que una pantalla blanca comienza a iluminar el espacio, la pantalla se vuelve negra, los favoritos del público.

Estudios Sociales de la Academia Sto. RW

Proyecto de Clase: Video de introducción al Vampirismo

Clincoln Mcloud Producciones presenta:

Un documental de Lincoln Van Loud y Clyde McRip

Con la participación de:

Lynn Sr. y Rita Van Loud con Mordida y Conversión

Lori Van Loud con Grupos, Familias y Clanes

Lana y Lola Van Loud con Rangos y Jerarquías

Luan Van Loud con Costumbres y Tradiciones

Luna Van Loud con Leyes, Normas y Sanciones

Lynn Van Loud jr. con Poderes y Habilidades

Leni Van Loud con Moda

Lucy Van Loud con Interaccion Humana

y Lisa Van Loud con Conocimiento y Educacion

Con la participación especial de:

Bobby Santi Acro

y Ronnie Anne Santi Acro.

"Cada determinado tiempo en diversas locaciones del mundo se celebra de manera clandestina un evento que reúne a los individuos pertenecientes a una sociedad antigua y secreta:

EL BAILE DE LAS LÁGRIMAS SANGRIENTAS

En los meses previos a este evento, dos miembros jovenes de esta comunidad se dedicaron a la realización de un documental amateur en el que, además de los hechos más importantes, se integraron a esta sociedad y la importancia de su secreto ".

* * *

Un reloj suena anunciando las 6:00 pm y sus ecos resuenan en el interior de una casa en apariencia vacía, el interior de la casa se encuentra completamente a oscuras por las gruesas y pesadas cortinas que cubren las ventanas, en el piso de arriba, al final del pasillo, en el interior de un armario se encuentra una caja de madera con unos símbolos extraños, y la luz roja de una cámara es la única fuente de luz en este oscuro cuarto.

La cámara encendida y colocada sobre un escritorio, graba como el silencio es interrumpido por el rechinido de la caja que comienza a abrirse y de su interior brota un joven de cabello blanco que se alza como si flotara de una forma rígida.

Al quedar de pie, el joven estira los brazos como despertando de un profundo y al momento de bostezar deja ver dos grandes colmillos que salen de su boca, con cara de somnolencia voltea a su espalda para ver lo que parece ser un bulto negro que cuelga de un rincón del techo.

-¡¿Clyde?!, ¡Clyde! - dice con insistencia -despierta ya es de noche- toca el bulto de forma brusca causando que este se moviera de forma repentina lanzando y sonido entre un rugido y un chillido, revelando que se trata de otro joven de tez oscura y cabello rizado, y que como él también tenía colmillos que sobresalían de su boca.

Ante aquel grito el joven de cabello blanco ni siquiera se inmuto y continúo hablando con voz calmada.

-Ya es hora de despertar amigo.

-¿Lincoln? - pregunto apenas consiente por el sueño-¿Qué hora es?

-Según el reloj ya son las 6:00 p.m.

-¿Y estas seguro de que ya se puso el sol?- pegunto con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco más.

-Déjame revisar- Lincoln flota del suelo para acercarse a la ventana y con mucho cuidado abre la cortina para asomarse, y al ver que no entraban los rayos del sol la abre completa con total seguridad -¡sí!, aún brilla un poco pero el sol se ha ido.

Resignado por la respuesta de su amigo Clyde bajo del techo de un salto y se colocó al lado de su amigo para comenzar a prepararse para la noche.

Lincoln está a punto de cambiarse cuando ve directamente a la cámara y nota que está encendida.

-Clyde, creo que dejamos la cámara encendida.

-¡¿Qué?!, Bueno no es tan grave, revisa la batería y borra lo que haya grabado.

-Creo que mejor la revisamos después, tal vez haya grabado algo que nos sirva para el proyecto.

* * *

La cámara se apaga y al encenderla vemos a un Lincoln vestido con una camisa blanca, jeans y tenis, todo cubierto por una capa negra, mientras se escucha la voz de Clyde detrás de la cámara.

-Listo Lincoln, grabando.

-Saludos criaturas de la noche, mi nombre es Lincoln Van Loud y mi compañero a carga de la cámara es Clyde McRip, sean bienvenidos a mi humilde residencia la casa Van Loud.

Lincoln sale de su habitación seguido por Clyde con la cámara encendida, al abrir la puerta vemos a 10 vampiresas de diferentes edades, corriendo y flotando a través de todo el pasillo.

Las mayores se peleaban por un vestido mientras se lanzaban rugidos como los de Clyde al despertar, dos castañas colgaban del techo mientras que una decía chistes con un muñeco de madera y la otra tocaba una guitarra con forma de hacha, una puerta se abrió súbitamente dejando salir a una chica castaña que se mueve a una gran velocidad, lanzando y atrapando una pelota con envuelta con una cadena, detrás de ella salió una niña de cabello negro y una ropa más colorida que el resto de sus hermanas, de repente aparecieron dos lobos amarillos que se peleaban por un cepillo, los lobos se transformaron en murciélagos y luego en dos niñas rubias que continuaban discutiendo, y al final aparecieron flotando una bebe acompañada de una niña con lentes que leia un libro enorme y pesado.

(Comienza a sonar la canción "You´re Dead" de Norma Tanega de 1966).

* "Lincoln Van Loud 187 años; Clyde MacRip 187 años"

* -Ser el único chico en una casa llena de chicas vampiro no es nada fácil, todos tienen poderes y todos saben cómo usarlos.

* -Algunos piensan que ser vampiro es como en las películas pero es importante recordar una gran cantidad de reglas y normas- dice Clyde con notable nerviosismo.

* -Pero en 187 años he aprendido muchas cosas, algunas útiles y otras necesarias, pero no importa que tan mala sea la situación, lo importante es siempre tener un plan preparado y yo soy el vampiro con un plan- dice Lincoln lleno de confianza y tranquilizando a Clyde.

Lincoln comienza a atravesar el pasillo cuando se le acerca Lisa con gran curiosidad.

-Buenos días unidad fraternal, me podría informar ¿que es lo que estas maquilando al lado de tu camarada con ese dispositivo de grabación digital? - Lisa ve la cara de confusión de Lincoln y Clyde y replantea lo que dijo -en términos simples ¿que hacen con esa cámara?.

-Es nuestro proyecto de estudios sociales, grabaremos un documental, sobre la vida vampira.

-Interesante- dice Lisa mientras mira finamente la cámara.

* "Lisa Van Loud 68 años, Lily Van Loud 17 años"

* Lisa está sentada al lado de Lily en un sillón, ambas muy tranquilas

* -Ser un homo-bibe-sanguis tiene innegables ventajas, pero también tiene puntos en contra, he leído miles de libros y tengo primeras ediciones de la mayoría, pero debido a mi apariencia de 4 años humanos los generos a los que puedo acceder son muy limitados- Lisa de repente se pone de pie histéricamente -¡Soy mayor de edad para cualquier estándar humano, y aún así no me permite entrar a ver películas de terror!, ¡YO LES MOSTRARE UNA PELÍCULA DE TERROR!- ruge mostrando los colmillos, pero Lily solo se ríe, y al ver que no asusto a su hermanita, Lisa cambia su cara por una tristeza -soy complicada.

Lincoln continúa avanzando por el pasillo y llega a donde se encontraban las serpientes amarillas que peleaban por un cepillo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?- dice Lincoln con un tono de seriedad.

-Lana tomo mi cepillo del pelo- dice Lola mientras se transforma en una niña.

-Este es el cepillo para el pelo- dijo Lana imitando las acciones de su hermana.

Lincoln les quita el cepillo, lo colocó en sus manos y después de un brillo naranja el cepillo se convirtió en dos y le da uno a cada uno de sus hermanas.

-Gracias Lincoln- dicen las gemelas al unísono.

* "Lana y Lola Van Loud 102 años"

* -La mejor parte de un vampiro es que puedes contemplar tu belleza durante más tiempo que un simple humano- dice Lola con una clara presunción.

* -¡No!- contesta Lana de forma burlona -La mejor parte es que puedes transformar a cualquier animal- dice mientras se convierte en un raton, una comadreja, un caballo, una ardilla y de vuelta en una niña sonriente.

* Lola la ve con cara pensativa -Es cuestion de gustos- dice mirando a la cámara.

-¡Piensa rápido!-

Lincoln atrapa una pelota con cadenas que fue arrojada por su hermana Lynn.

-Buena atrapada Linc, y ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

-Filmamos un documental.

-¿y podemos estar en el? - pregunta Lucy apareciendo súbitamente con un vestido púrpura.

-¡AHHH! ... esa es la idea- responde Lincoln tratando de recuperar la compostura.

* "Lynn Van Loud Jr. 221 años, Lucy Van Loud 136 años"

* -Existe muchas cosas que me gustan de ser vampira, pero lo que más me gusta es la cacería- dice Lynn muy entusiasmada.

* -Esa clase de actitud es la razón por la que no podemos coexistir con los seres humanos- dice Lucy como un regaño.

* -Ahí vas otra vez con tu amor por los humanos, si te disgusta tanto ¿Por qué siempre me acompañas cuando salgo a cazar?

* -Alguien tiene que evitar que te pases de la raya.

* -¿No sera más bien por tu gusto por la sangre chicos castos de 11 años? - dice Lynn de manera burlona e insinuante.

* Lucy se sonroja, queda en silencio por un momento y luego responde sin cambiar su expresión seria -Sin comentarios.

Lincoln continúa caminando y se encuentra con sus hermanas castañas Luna y Luan que están de cabeza caminando en el techo mientras practican sus respectivos talentos.

-Oye Lincoln ¿Por qué el vampiro se murió cuando le dijeron abajo? ... ¡Por lo de ab-ajo ab-ajo ajo! jajajajaja, ¿entiendes?

Lincoln y Luna hacen una expresión de molestia ante el chiste de Luan, pero Clyde se ríe.

-Escuche que hacen un documental, ¿no desean algo de música de ambiente?- dice Luna entusiasmada por su idea.

-Gracias Luna, la verdad es que sí nos seria muy útil- responde Lincoln con una sonrisa.

-A mí también me gustaría ayudar, odiaría pensar en dejarlos colgados, jajajajaja, ¿entienden?

Nuevamente Clyde es el único que se ríe mientras que Lincoln y Luna parecen irritarse por el chiste malo.

* "Luna Van Loud 255 años; Luan Van Loud 238 años"

* -¿Lo que me gusta de ser vampira?, cero que es que tienes más tiempo de practicar lo que amas y conocer individuos muy interesantes, jóvenes dedicados a sus pasiones aun con sus vidas efímeras, yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y con su ejemplo no lo desperdicio.

* -Aquí tenemos un ejemplo de un chavo ruco, jajajajaja, ¿entienden? - Lincoln y Luna se quedan mirando a Luan -No se preocupe, sí no les gusto ese tengo toda la eternidad para practicar más.

* -Todo tiene sus desventajas- argumenta Luna mirando a la cámara mientras Luan continúa sonriendo.

Finalmente Lincoln llega con el último par de hermanas que se están peleando por un vestido, lanzando rugidos y mostrando los colmillos sin dar ninguna señal de ceder.

-Chicas tranquilas, si quieren puedo duplicar el vestido con mi alquimia.

-¡No te atrevas! - dice las dos al unisono con tanta furia y unos ojos asesinos que tanto Clyde como Lincoln retrocedieron al instante.

-Está bien, volveremos luego- dice Lincoln muerto de miedo.

* "Lori Van Loud 289 años; Leni Van Loud 272 años"

* -A través de mi vida he visto desfilar el forjamiento de este país, sus éxitos y sus fracasos, el tener la oportunidad de vislumbrar grandes sucesos e incluso ser parte de ellos, te hace pensar en tu existencia, e incluso te vuelve más humilde, seas o no inmortal

* -A mí me gusta la ropa- dice Leni entusiasmada y chocando con la actitud seria que Lori demostró -cambia tanto y tan rápido, he usado elegantes vestidos, ropa colorida, ¿recuerdas cuando teníamos diseños florales y peinados esponjados? Fue tan divertido, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo.

* -Edad no es equivalente a madures, lamentablemente- dice Lori evitando la mirada y dejando a una confundida Leni.

-¡Chicos bajen ahora o llegaran tarde! - se escucha a sus padres desde debajo de la casa.

-Ya vamos- todos gritan al unísono.

* "Lynn Van Loud Sr., Rita Van Loud"

* -Ser vampiro no es demasiado complejo, depende de quien lo pregunte, diría que lo mejor es que tiene un largo tiempo para encontrar uno con quien pasar el resto de la eternidad, y una vez que lo encuentras sin la satisfacción nada del mundo- dice el señor Van Loud mientras mira a Rita.

* -Cariño nos están grabando- el señor Lynn se incorpora rápidamente y deja hablar a su esposa -pero si, diría que uno de los mejores aspectos es que no hay nadie preocupado por estar solo- de repente se escucha una explosión, seguido por gritos y sonidos de pies corriendo por todos lados -es tanto una bendición como una maldición.

Lincoln se encuentra nuevamente frente a la cámara en un primer plano.

-Esta es mi familia, y junto ellos nos encargaremos de que conozcan nuestro mundo, un mundo oculto a plena vista, invisibles para quienes no saben a dónde mirar, y conocerán lo que hacemos en las sombras ... Soy Lincoln Van Loud, sean bienvenidos

"ENTREVISTA CON UNOS VAMPIROS RUIDOSOS"


End file.
